thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Godzilla Unleashed Wii Review
Introduction For those who don't know I am a big fan of Godzilla. There's something about a giant, fire breathing, invincible monster fighting other giant monsters and wrecking cities that is entertaining...I'm not crazy. And Godzilla Unleashed is a game on Wii which represents the King of Monsters well with tons of other Kaju. So why is this game getting hated? What's so bad that it gets 4.9/10? Well I am going to give my own review as a fan of the King of Monsters to hopefully provide some answers. Classes/Monsters What's a Godzilla game without monsters? A sh*tty one.Anyways you get to choose from 4 classes of monsters. These are Mutant, Earth Defender, Alien, and GDF. Earth Defender Earth Defender features Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan, Baragon, King Caesar and Varan. Alien Alien features Gigan, Megalon, Orga, King Ghidorah, and Mechagodzilla. GDF Global Defence Forces (GDF) features Mechagodzilla 2, Kiryu, Mogera, Mecha King Ghidorah, and Jet Jaguar. Mutants Mutants features the game's boss Spacegodzilla as well as Destoryah, Krystalak, Biollante, Megaguirus, Titanosaurus, and Obsidius. How you get e'm In order to get the monsters you buy them from the game's store. Sadly, it requires lots of points to buy the monsters so I end up just using a cheat to unlock them all. Grinding is just something you don't want to do in a fighting game. Story The game's story revolves around Spacegodzilla coming to Earth. As he approaches, large crystals spawn across the world causing natural disaters and emitting energy which attracts monsters. This is around the time the Voortak aliens begin to invade Earth. The beggining of the story changes depending on the class of monster you choose. As an Earth Defender monster you start off on Monster Island, which is seeled off by energy barriers. Your goal is to escape the Island and free two monsters while doing so. Afterwords you are left fighting in major cities across the world which have crystals and various monsters around them. For all the other monsters you end up starting out at Osaka and fight giant monsters alongside an ally. Then you, like Earth Defenders, go to major cities and fight monsters with an occasional Critical Mass creature that you fight which has absorbed energy and gotton stronger than normal. The humans or Global Defence Force (GDF) are seen in brief animated pictures as seen above. These are just stills so you can image it like MVC3's end game cutscenes but with some voice acting. They are a nice touch but the story is not perfect. But considering Godzilla movies don't always have good stories, I think it's alright to let it slide. Gameplay The two features that stick out is the story mode (covered above) and the brawl mode which is like the custom games mode of Halo 3. You can choose to either fight to the KO, for points, or set aside differences and destroy the city alongside the AI or a friend. When it comes to fighting, you get light and heavy punches/kicks, a jump, a throw, and an energy projectile. The only exception to the energy projectile rule is Megaguirus who has to grab an opponent and absord their energy to gain a projectile attack, just like in the movie. Overall it is like a more 3D version of Smash Bros, and I like it because of that. Graphics are not the greatest, but considering it was a 2007 Wii title fantastic graphics should not be expected. Conclusion I really love this game and feel many critics simply are too hung up on Call of Duty and Halo to understand how well this game turned out for Godzilla fans. The music is fitting, gameplay great, and an awesome roster of monsters. It is definitly one of the best games on the Wii and deserves more respect than what it gets now. The story is pretty basic and graphics about average, but that doesn't make it a terrible game. 9/10 It has plenty of monsters, great enviorments and music and overall is the best the Wii has to offer alongside Smash Bros. Category:Blog posts